Unlikely Friends
by HouseHaddock
Summary: When Blaine Anderson transferred to McKinley High for his senior year, no one expected he and Santana Lopez would become best friends. Five years later, they still have each others' backs. Future Blaine and Santana friendship one shot.


**This just popped into my head. I needed to get it down. The Blaine and Santana friendship is like my favorite and I need it to be canon in the third season.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine Anderson transferred to McKinley High in his senior year and joined New Directions, everyone knew for sure that Blaine and Kurt would be attached at the hip. What they didn't know was that Blaine would find an unlikely friendship with the one and only Santana Lopez.<p>

It turned out that from the moment Santana had gotten between Blaine and Dave Karofsky, the school's notorious vixen and the Warbler were destined to become best friends. After Blaine transferred, the two were paired up for a Glee assignment, and found that they had more in common than most would think.

Blaine helped Santana out a lot when it came to her sexuality. She knew she was a lesbian, but she was still having trouble coming to terms with everything. Blaine got her through it, and even helped her and Brittany start their real relationship, a relationship that started and stayed strong.

Santana repaid Blaine by helping him out at McKinley, making sure no one said anything to him that was in any way negative, because if they did, they would have to answer to the Lima Heights bitch herself. She also may or may not have occasionally kept watch while Blaine and Kurt made out in various janitors' closets during breaks and free periods.

And now, even after five years, Blaine and Santana are still best friends. They meet once or twice a week for lunch and just talk. Kurt still doesn't really understand their friendship, but he no longer questions it.

It's at one of these weekly meetings that Santana is sitting, waiting for Blaine. He's late, which isn't like Blaine. Blaine is usually always the first one to arrive. Santana is getting a little worried.

Suddenly Blaine rushes in, panting, but smiling. He sits down, quickly orders his usual and turns to his friend. "Sorry, I'm late!" he said, taking off his jacket and putting it on the back of his chair.

Santana raised her brow. "Why are you late?"

Blaine grinned slyly and pulled a small ring box out of his pocket, setting it on the table. Santana's brow rose higher. She took the box and opened it, looking down at the beautiful engagement ring inside.

"This is beautiful Blaine, but we've been over this. You're not my type."

Blaine laughed out loud and took the box back. He closed it and slid it back into his pocket, before biting his lip. "I'm finally going to do it, Santana. The time has come… I can't wait any longer. I'm going to ask Kurt to marry me."

Santana leaned back in her seat and smiled. "It's about damn time, hobbit."

Blaine shook his head at his friend, smiling fondly. The nickname wasn't his favorite when she had first uttered the word, but Blaine had grown accustomed to the term, despite it not being entirely endearing.

"I spent so much on this ring… But it was worth every cent. I wanted to get the perfect ring, one that he would be proud to wear and one that would be versatile enough to go with all of his outfits. And then I found this one… He's going to love it right?"

Santana laughed. "If there's one thing I know about Kurt Hummel, it's that he'll love that ring. Of course, you could give him a box of cereal and he would love it."

Blaine laughed. "I'm just… I'm nervous. I'm more nervous than when I first told him how I felt… When I first kissed him… I mean, what if he says-"

"Blaine Warbler, do you honestly think he'd say no? If you do, you're stupid and you should probably go back to High School, because I'm not sure how you graduated if that's the case."

Blaine shook his head again, this time at the use of the teasing surname. That never left him, even after he was no longer a Warbler. "I'm just… If he did say no, I don't know what I would do."

"Cry, I imagine. I mean, before you two were dating, Kurt was all hopeless and smitten. When you started dating, you totally switched roles, but you never grew out of it. I swear, hearts pop out of your eyes every time you look at him." Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

Blaine just smiled. "I can't help it that every day, I find something new about him that I love."

Santana sat up and reached across the table, putting her hand on top of Blaine's. "And that is why he'll say yes, Blaine. Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about," she said with a reassuring smile. Blaine simply nodded. They entered a comfortable silence, in which their drinks were brought to the table and they were told their food would be out shortly. Santana took a sip of her drink, and then set her glance back on Blaine. "So, am I the first to know about this?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "The one and only." He squeezed her hand. "I mean, I asked his father for permission to marry Kurt, but that was a while ago. He doesn't know when exactly I'm doing it."

"When are you doing it?"

"Tonight."

Santana smiled. "What exactly are you doing here with me then? Go get ready, do something romantic for once in your life! Make it a night he can't possibly forget. And if you need extra condoms, just call Auntie Tana. I got your back. Britts won't mind me making an emergency trip." Blaine just laughed and they both stood. Blaine stepped forward and pulled Santana into a hug.

"You are seriously the greatest, you know that?" he whispered in Santana's ear. The girl just smiled brightly and hugged her best friend back tightly.

"So are you." Blaine pulled back from the hug with a smile on his face. Santana leaned in and gave him a kiss, before shooing him away, but only after convincing him that she could cover the meal, as long as he paid next time.

Once he was gone, Santana sat back down and thought about how lucky she was to have Blaine Anderson in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I just wrote this. I didn't read, though when do I ever proofread my stories before posting them. It's just a cute little one shot that put a smile on my face. I hope it put one on yours as well. <strong>


End file.
